


One Bad Day

by Blue_Blossom90



Category: Infinite - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blossom90/pseuds/Blue_Blossom90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bad work day comes with a silver lining and a taste of lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this was an experiment. I saw a fantaken picture of Sungjong (this one http://saranghaeshineebepeugirl.tumblr.com/post/126594238703/ifntjjong-150806-going-to-korea-brand-and) and couldn't help thinking that he just looked like an entrepreneur. A very manly, gentle, entrepreneur. So this happened. I posted it on Tumblr first, then I thought I would share it here. Anyway, it was interesting to write, since I'm not Sungjong biased, haa! Enjoy!

My day could just not get any worse. I stared at the pile of scattered files at my feet. I’d managed to keep the coffees I held from spilling on my work clothes, but now the wind blew a couple of papers out of my reach. 

“Oh, no, no, no!” I set the coffees down atop the remaining files so the wind wouldn’t carry them away and run after the fugitives. I bumped into several people, some which gave me a pitiful look or an annoyed one. 

I stomped my foot on one of the papers, yelping as I lost my balance. Putting my hands behind me, I managed to break my fall. 

“A-ah.” I pulled my legs under me. My wrists hurt. I hung my head, taking deep breaths. 

It was going to be okay. It was going to be okay.

Slowly, I pulled myself up, dusting off my skirt. I tied my hair up, slipped out of my heels, scooped them up, and ran after the rest. It took a while, but I managed to get all of them. 

“Yes!” I rushed back to the rest, checking that nothing had gone missing. Sorting them out was the easy part. I made a point to be extra careful as I tucked them under my arm, coffees in hand. 

Before I could make it further than seven steps, a man appeared out of nowhere, crashed into me, pushed me out of his way, and tripped. 

I felt the files slip from underneath my arm, felt the heat of the coffees on my chest, and the hard collision of cement on the back of my knees. I felt myself falling back, saw the top floors of the buildings surrounding me and the sky. Then I felt cold water hitting my back, engulfing me, and my head smack against something hard. 

The wind was knocked out of me. I waved my arms, kicked my legs. It was a while before I managed to emerge, coughing, from the fountain that idiot had knocked me into. 

“I’m so sorry!” I heard a man say. “I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you-” 

He stretched out his hand. I took it, ready to pull myself out and give him a good scolding. His phone rang, and he released me as he went to answer it. 

The water was just as cold the second time around. My head throbbed. My wrists hurt twice as bad now. At least the cold water had helped the coffee burns. 

“Yes! I’ll be right there!” The man left without a second thought.

“Hey!” I shouted. The way the world spun made me regret having done so. “Ow.”

I pressed a hand to my temple. Several people were looking at me, but no one was helping. 

“Typical bystander effect,” I muttered as I walked to the edge of the fountain. 

A few men were gawking at me, women whispered among themselves as they shook their heads. I hugged myself, aware that everything in my upper half was semi-visible. 

I looked around to see if there was anyone that I knew. 

No luck. 

Biting my lip, I forced myself to climb out of the fountain. 

“Hey.”

I looked up. 

A young man was making his way to me. He had black hair that matched his suit, his white shirt had been perfectly ironed. His face confused me; he was handsome, extremely so, and angelic at the same time. I had no doubt that he’d been considered pretty when he was younger, but whatever prettiness he’d possessed he’d certainly grown out of it. 

He slipped the phone he’d been holding in his right hand into his pocket and pulled off his jacket as he approached, placing it around my shoulders when he reached me. 

“Are you okay?”

I blinked up at him, confused. “Um..No, not really.”

He took my hands in his, turned them this way and that, analyzing the scrapes. He turned me around to take a look at the bruises appearing on the back of my knees. He turned me again, his fingers gently probing my skull. 

I winced as he touched the back of my head. It felt tender; it brought tears to my eyes. 

“Lets get you to the hospital. You might have a concussion.”

“But I have a meeting.”

“Screw the meeting!” 

And, against my will, I had to forgo work and get treated. 

I ended up having a small concussion, nothing serious, a sprained wrist, and bruises here and there. I never imagined that a workday could injure me so much.

“You’re one lucky girl,” the nurse said, “to have such a caring boyfriend bring you all the way here.”

“Oh, no, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“No? Such a shame.” She finished bandaging my wrist. “Maybe you should make him your boyfriend after this.” She winked at me as she left to treat another patient. 

I stared after her, tilting my head. “I don’t even know his name.”

“Sung Jong, Lee Sung Jong.” 

I jumped, turning to see him standing at the foot of the bed. “W-when did you get here?”

He smiled as he settled next to me. He raised his hand, pressing something against my lips. 

“Say ‘Ah.’“

Heat flooded my cheeks. He smiled kindly at me, innocently, but his eyes betrayed a heavier meaning. 

“A-ah..?”

Something smooth and round settled against my tongue. I pressed my hand to my lips.

Sung Jong smiled. “I’ll go ask about the bill.”

I stared after him shocked, confused, flushed, and very much charmed. I never imagined a bad day could end with a manly scent lingering about me and the flavor of a lemon candy. 


End file.
